villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (DC Comics)
Note: Deathstroke is also known as Slade but due to major differences in the characters we have separated them, if you seek information on that particular incarnation of Deathstroke please visit: Slade Deathstroke is a supervillain from DC comics and one of the world's deadliest assassins, he is also known by the full title of Deathstroke the Terminator and was indeed originally named simply "Terminator" - though Deathstroke was added soon after. His real name is Slade and it was this name that was used to base the main villain of the cartoon series Teen Titans (although as stated above despite sharing a common name they are different villains). His name in the comic books, Deathstroke, was not accepted to be what he will be called in the animated 2003 television series, so he is only called Slade. Deathstroke and Deadpool Deathstroke bears an uncanny resemblance to Marvel's anti-hero Deadpool- in name, costume, profession, and powers. The two have met in a Marvel/DC crossover, and Deathstroke was annoyed by Deadpool's constant quipping and virtual indestructibility. It was also stated that Deathstroke was a better fighter, while Deadpool had better healing power. History Lying about his age, Slade enlisted in the army and was soon tested for new techniques in Camp Washington in anticipation of growing troubles in the Vietnam war. There he met Adeline Kane, whom was awed by his skills, and they quickly hit it off. She offered to train Slade privately in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him. Six months later Adeline and Slade were married and she became pregnant with their child. It was at this time that the Vietnam War reached it's highest peak and Slade was shipped off oversea. While away, Adeline gave birth to their Grant. Some time later, Slade volunteered for a medical experiment to enhance a soldier's ability to resist truth serums - the experiment did not go over as expected and Slade slipped into a deep coma. However, when he awakened, Slade learned he was able to 90% of his brain capacity and his physical abilities were raised to nigh-superhuman levels. Slade was refused to rejoin the army, even though his condition had subsided and went into a state of depression and desired to serve his country badly. At this time, Adeline was pregnant with their second child Joesph, and Slade ultimately leaned toward hunting, unable to further his career in the military. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after, however he still felt unfulfilled. Years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson mansion and kidnapped Joesph. Adeline attempted to rescue her son, but failed in the process. When Slade discovered what had happened to his son, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and greatest assassins: Deathstroke the Terminator. After promising that he would save their son, they flew to Tangiers and fought against a rival mercenary known simply as the Jackal. He told Slade he would not kill his son - if in turn he revealed information on one of his clients. However, before coming to a conclusion on the concept of saving his son for the information, one of the criminals slashed Joesph's neck, rendering him mute. Adeline, enraged, after taking their son to the hospitial, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to take out his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Supervillains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Dictator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rich Villains Category:Rivals Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Big Bads Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teen Titans Villains